DAN LAGI !
by OhHaNi-chan Haruka
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Siswa Internasional Konoha School memiliki sebuah alur cerita cinta yang sangat menyedihkan untuknya. awalnya, setelah putus dengan Gaara. Sakura tidak percaya lagi yang namanya Cinta. tapi, tiba-tiba seorang anak baru memasuki kehidupannya. apakah anak baru itu mampu menaklukkan hati Sakura dan membuatnya Bahagia? Atau malah membuat peristiwa terperih selama hidup?


**Judul : ****Dan Lagi**** !**

**Pairing : Sasuke Sakura**

** Gaara Sakura**

**Genre : Romance, Sedih.**

**Warning : Bad EYD, Ooc, Gaje. If don't like, so don't read ! gampangkan?**

** ONE-SHOT**

**Aku hanya meminjam tokoh-tokoh dari Masashi Kishimoto, nanti aku kembalikan beserta sifat mereka masing-masing:D Arigatou.**

**...**

**...**

**Salam Sakura ! emangnya apa? Palang Merah Remaja keless.. -_-" *Emang aku anak PMR Weeek* tapi dulu, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. *tapi, sama saja, kalau aku pernah masuk PMR*  
><strong>

**sudah-sudah. begitu ajah bertengkar. hohoho.**

**langsung saja yah, Ini cerita pertamaku. jadi, maaf kalau ada yang salah atau kata-katanya yang kurang bumbu. hihihiw..  
><strong>

**selamat membaca..**

...

...

DAN LAGI !

Deras hujan yang turun membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Sekarang masih pukul 23:22 malam. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan membuka gorden berwarna merah mudanya. Mata emeraldnya memandangi langit malam serta tetesan hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela.

Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan melihat sebuah foto yang tersimpan rapi dengan bingkai diatas mejanya. Gadis musim semi itu mengambil foto tersebut dan memperhatikan isi foto itu.

Tak terduga, air matanya jatuh begitu saja dan membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Tak terasa semuanya berjalan begitu saja." Kata gadis itu. ia melihat seorang pria berambut raven yang sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda. Begitu bahagianya.

"I miss you."

...

...

**FlashBack**

**Sakura Pov**

Kring..Kring..Kring... suara alarm dikamarku berbunyi.

Kubuka kelopak mataku. Dan segera menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap kesekolah. Hanya butuh setengah jam sampai semuanya rapi. Aku mengenakan seragam sekolah. Rok lipit berwarna abu-abu diatas lutut, baju sekolah warna putih didalamnya dan memakai rompi berwarna senada dengan roknya. Dibagian dada kanan rompi tertulis jelas 'Internasional Konoha School' nama sekolahku yang sangat terkenal di Konoha.

Rambut merah muda panjangku kubiarkan tergerai begitu saja dan kupasangkan bando polos berwarna merah.

...

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, biasa dipanggil Sakura. Aku anak tunggal dari pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Tapi sayangnya 1 tahun yang lalu mereka pindah ke negara yang berbeda denganku yaitu Sunagakure karena perkerjaan Ayahku. Jadi, aku tinggal sendirian deh.

...

"Sakura?" Panggil seseorang dari belakangku. Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara ini. Pria berambut merah.

"Gaara-kun?" Sapaku. Yah, perkenalkan. Dia adalah kekasihku. Aku dan Gaara sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kami duduk dibangku 1 SMP sampai sekarang 1 SMA.

"Ayo kita bareng kekelasnya." Ajak Gaara sambil menarik tanganku lembut.

...

Aku suka Gaara, dia sangat menyayangiku. Aku tahu itu. setiap hari dia sering main kerumah sekedar menemaniku agar tidak bosan dan kesepian. Dia sering melindungiku dari mala bahaya. Pokoknya dia itu 'My First Love'-dan semoga juga 'My Last Love' . Tapi suatu hari... semuanya hancur begitu saja ketika aku melihatnya selingkuh dibelakangku.

"Ga..Gaara? a..apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanyaku sedikit kaget. Aku melihat Gaara sedang berpelukan dengan Matsuri adik kelas kami.

"Sa..Sakura?" Tanyanya tak kalah kagetnya denganku. Aku berlari secepat mungkin tapi karena Gaara seorang pria jadi dia bisa menangkap tangan kananku.

"Sakura? Tolong dengarkan aku. Kamu hanya salah paham." Kata Gaara menjelaskan. Tapi aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

"Enough Gaara ! I do not need explanation." Kataku menaikkan oktaf suaraku dan berlari kedalam rumahku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam kamar. Kulempar semua benda yang ada didepanku. Aku tak percaya dengan semua ini. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal 'itu' dibelakangku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kasurku dan menidurkan diriku diatasnya. Kuharap semua ini hanya 'A dream' dan kuharap setelah aku bangun semuanya akan berubah.

...

**Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo**

**Kissing you baby~**

**Doo doo roo~ doo doo doo**

**Loving you baby~**

**Jangnan seuruhn nuheh kiseueh gibooni choa**

**Giyuhbge saechimhan pyojuhng jiuhdo**

Suara dering handphone membangunkanku dari mimpi burukku. Kulihat layar handphoneku ternyata Ibu. Segera kutekan tombol hijau dan menaruhnya disamping telingaku.

"Hai Bu? Ada apa nelfon? Tumben?" Tanyaku setengah sadar.

"_Hahaha, kok judes amat sih sama Ibumu sendiri._" Kata Ibuku diseberang telfon.

"Maaf bu. Ada apa?" Tanyaku sekali lagi.

"_Hei? Ibu dan Ayahmu besok akan pulang ke Konoha. dan oh iya nanti ada yang ingin Ibu kenalin kekamu. Oke sayang. Ibu tak punya waktu lama. Bye." _Katanya sambil memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

...

...

Cit...cit..cit..cit.. suara burung terdengar digendang telingaku. Perlahan kubuka kelopak mataku, sinar cahaya matahari mencoba masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Hooaammm." Kataku sambil merentangkan kedua tanganku kesamping. "Good morning World, Good morning all, Good morning Gaar—a" Aku baru sadar soal kejadian yang kemarin sore. Aduh.. stupid. tak sanggup membendung air mataku lebih lama lagi, kutundukkan kepalaku dan menangis sebisa mungkin.

"Hiks..Hiks.. You're stupid Sakura. Hiks.. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang kuanggap setia dan menyayangiku ternyata berpelukan dengan orang lain. Hiks..Hiks" Gumamku disela-sela tangisku.

...

...

Pagi yang sangat menyedihkan. Aku sempat bertemu dengan Gaara saat didepan pintu gerbang sekolah tapi entah kenapa kami saling membuang muka dan aku melihat dia sedang berpengangan tangan dengan Matsuri. Aku tak tahu apa salahku.

**Apa salahku? Kau buat begini.**

**Kau tarik ulur hatiku hingga sakit yang ku rasa.**

**Apa memang ini... yang kamu inginkan.**

**Tak ada sedikitpun niat tuk serius kepadaku.**

**Katakan.. yang sebenarnya..**

**Jangan mau tak mau seperti ini..**

**Akhirnya.. kini aku mengerti..**

**Apa yang ada di fikiranmu selama ini..**

**Kau hanya ingin permainkan perasaanku..**

**Tak ada hati.. tak ada cinta..**

Dan dengan perasaan yang sangat kecewa, akupun berjalan menuju kelasku.

...

...

Sekarang ini pelajaran Fisika. Dan guru kami Kakashi-sensei entah kenapa lama masuknya. Membuatku tambah bosan. Sesekali aku sempat melirik keGaara, yang duduknya didepan bangkuku tapi lama melihatnya membuat hatiku tambah sakit.

Tok..tok..tok suara ketukan pintu terdengar digendang telingaku.

"Pagi anak-anak. Maaf karena saya sedikit terlambat. Oh iya, kalian akan kedatangan murid baru. Ayo nak silahkan masuk." Kata Kakashi-sensei. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berambut raven, berkulit putih, dan bermata onyx memasuki kelas. 'Tampan.' Mungkin itulah kata yang cocok untuknya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan namamu." Suruh Kakashi-sensei.

"Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke." Katanya singkat-padat-dingin. Tapi membuat seluruh siswi dikelasku terpesona olehnya.

"Tampan..." Kata siswi dikelasku.

"Sasuke-kun..hai..sasuke-kun"

"Aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun."

'Hmm.. itu sih menurutku norak. Jadi cewek punya harga diri dikit napa.' Batinku.

"Sasuke? Kamu duduk dibelakang Sakura. Sakura angkat kakimu— eh ralat maksudnya angkat tanganmu."

...

...

Pulang sekolah.

"Aku pulang." Kataku.

"Selamat datang sayang." Suu..suara ini? Ayah? Ibu?

"Ayah...Ibu... Miss You." Kataku sambil memeluk mereka berdua.

"Haha, Miss You too hani." Jawabnya kompak.

"Kamu ganti baju gih. Sebentar lagi kita kedatangan tamu spesial." Kata Ibuku sambil mencubit pipi kananku.

"Who?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Mau tau ajah atau mau tau banget? Hahaha." Tanyanya balik yang membuatku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Hahaha, nanti kamu tahu sendiri hani. Dandan yang cantik yah." Kata Ayahku tiba-tiba.

...

...

Ayah dan Ibu sama saja. Tapi sebagai anak yang baik, akupun menuruti keinginannya. Setelah mandi, Aku memakai baju terusan berwarna pink tua sampai diatas lutut. Dan memakai bando bunga sakura yang berwarna senada dengan bajuku.

"Hani? Kamu masih hidupkan?" Tanya seseorang dari luar kamarku. Aku tahu kalau itu pasti Ayahku.

"Iya Ayah." Jawabku menggembungkan pipiku. Masa sih aku ditanya masih hidup atau belum. Dasar Ayah.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu cepat keluar. Tamunya sudah datang." Sebenarnya sih aku sedikit heran, soalnya kan yang punya tamu itu mereka kenapa jadi aku yang dibawa-bawa begini sih. Aneh.

...

Kulangkahkan kakiku kebawah, keruang tamu. Saat aku masih ditangga. Aku melihat 6 orang yang sedang duduk disana. Ayah, Ibu disofa dekat televisi, seorang pria berambut hitam mungkin umurnya sekitar 30 tahunan beserta seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sepertinya itu istrinya, duduk disofa didepan Ayah dan Ibuku. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang diikat kebelakang duduk disamping sofa ayah dan ibunya. Dan seorang lagi pria berambut hitam, bermata onyx...Sasuke.

Eh? Kok bisa?

"Sini sayang. Jangan melamun saja." Kata Ibuku yang menyadarkanku. Aku pun meneruskan jalanku dan ku dudukkan diriku ditengah-tengah antara Ayahku dan Ibuku.

"Ada apa ini Bu? Kok rame sekali?" Tanyaku sedikit berbisik ketelinga Ibuku.

"Hahaha, sayang. Perkenalkan. Ini keluarga Uchiha. Yang itu Fugaku uchiha teman bisnis baru Ayahmu, disampingnya Mikoto Uchiha, yang disana Itachi Uchiha dan yang bungsu itu Sasuke Uchiha sebagai—." Kata Ibuku menjelaskan tapi terpotong oleh Ayahku.

"Calon suamimu Hani."

"Akhh...AAAP— hmmp" kataku kaget. Tapi, segera Ayah dan Ibuku menutup mulutku bersamaan.

...

...

Dan semenjak itulah aku dekat dengan Sasuke. Awalnya aku tak mau karena sama saja kalau kami dijodohkan demi kelancaran perusahaan masing-masing. Tapi sudah 3 tahun berlalu kami menjalani hidup bersama dan aku mulai menyukainya walau sebatas tunangan belum suami-isteri.

Suatu hari.

Sudah 3 hari aku tak pernah mendapat kabar apapun olehnya. Telefonku tak diangkat, smsku tak dibalas. Mungkin karena kami sedang libur. Tapi besok aku ingin mempertanyakan semua ini.

...

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sekolah, saat aku sedang dikoridor sekolah yang sepi aku melihat seseorang yang sangat kucintai itu, saat aku ingin melangkah. Aku melihat seorang wanita berambut merah disebalahnya.

"Sudah Karin, aku capek. Kan sudah tadi malam dirumahmu." Katanya, yang semakin dekat kearahku berdiri. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung duduk dan bersembunyi disamping loker siswa sekolahku.

"Kamu jahat sasuke-kun. Aku masih mau." Kata gadis yang bernama Karin sambil memeluk lengan kanan Sasuke. Masih mau? Maksudnya?

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap begitu Karin? Nanti ada yang lihat." Perintah Sasuke sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Karin dilengannya. Dan setelah itu samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka karena jarak kami yang lumayan jauh, tapi aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Segera aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk. Aku tak mengerti jelas apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi.. saat kualihkan pandanganku kearah mereka lagi, mereka sedang...Berciuman? aku tak tahu benar karena badan Sasuke menutupi semuanya.

Air mataku jatuh begitu saja, aku ingin pergi secepat mungkin dari sini. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Pprraaaakkkk... suara tempat sampah disebelahku jatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Spontan Sasuke dan Karin membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearahku.

"Sakura?" Kata Sasuke kaget. Tak kujawab panggilannya, aku hanya lari-lari-dan lari dan meninggalkan semua ini walau dalam...hati yang perih.

"Tunggu Sakura."

...

...

Disinilah aku sekarang. Ditengah-tengah hujan yang lebat. Aku bolos dari sekolah, karena aku tak ingin melihat wajah'nya' lagi.

Kuratapi nasibku. Harusnya aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau 'dia' tak mungkin cinta denganku. Harusnya aku tahu, kalau dia cuman terpaksa bertunangan denganku.

Bodoh...bodoh..

**Haruskah kita berakhir cukup sampai disini.**

**Meski hati berkata tak mampu...**

**Tak ingin terlambat menyudahi keadaan ini..**

**Mungkin ini jalan kita... **

**DAN LAGI...**

**Terjadi...**

** Peristiwa terperihnya selalu kau beri...**

**...**

...

Dan setelah itu aku minta keorang tuaku kalau aku tak ingin melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke, dan dengan berat hati mereka mengikuti keinginanku. Dan setelah itu pula aku tak pernah mendengar kabar Sasuke dan keluarganya lagi. karena mereka pindah keSunagakure.

-END-

Sekian dari cerita One-shot pertamaku ini. Maafkan daku jika ceritanya yang jellek.

karena aku masih baru, hiks hiks hiks. akhir kata REVIEW. supaya aku tahu, yang mana kesalahanku.

ARIGATOU...


End file.
